tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Vietnam The Switchup
Main Page: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Cereal%27s_Series Survivor Vietnam is the second season is Cereal's series. It started on November 3, 2013, and will end sometime during that month. The season brings back twenty former survivor players who want a chance to play the game for a second time, making this like a second chances season. Twists As in the first season of Cereal's series, teh format remains largely unchanged from the real Survivor show, with a few exceptions, show below. *Second Chances: The season consists of 20 women who previously played Survivor and were unsuccessful for various reasons. None of these women made the jury in their seasons. *Switchup: Every episode, each tribe will choose one member from the opposing tribe to go to their tribe. That person has immunity for that episode and has to wait two episodes to return to their original tribe, if they are chosen. (So if you are picked by the other tribe in episode 2, you have immunity in episode 2 and must wait until episode four to go back to your old tribe, if they pick you.) Castaways The season starts off with two tribes called Carambola, meaning "Star Fruit," and Pitaya, meaning "Dragon Fruit." Tribes {| class="wikitable sortable" style="margin: auto; text-align: center;" |- ! scope="col"|Episode ! scope="col"|1 ! scope="col"|2 ! scope="col"|3 ! scope="col"|4 ! scope="col"|5 ! scope="col"|6 ! scope="col"|7 ! scope="col"|8 ! scope="col"|9 ! scope="col"|10 ! scope="col"|11 ! scope="col"|12-20 |- |Elyse | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Michelle | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Kelly B. | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Gina | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Tanya | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Mik | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Kelly C. | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Jacquie | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Christine | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Morgan | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |Sydney | colspan="4" rowspan="1"| | | | | | | | | |- |Sarita | | | | | | | | | | | colspan="2" rowspan="1"| |- |Paloma | | | | | | | | | | colspan="3" rowspan="1"| |- |Ashley | | | | | | | | | colspan="4" rowspan="1"| |- | Cecilia | | | | | | | | colspan="5" rowspan="1"| |- |Lisa | | | | | | | | colspan="5" rowspan="1"| |- |Brianna | | | | | | | colspan="6" rowspan="1"| |- |Flika | | | | | | | colspan="6" rowspan="1"| |- |Angie | | | | | |colspan="7" rowspan="1"| |- |Yasmin | | | | | colspan="8" rowspan="1"| |-